She's my everything
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: Brock is driving home from work and one find, he realizes Reba's everytyhing to him. My Aunt, who is a rape victom counselor, gave me the idea. Thanks Aunt Zina! Rated T remember it won't show if I rate it what it is.
1. She's everything to me

Brock was driving down Main Street and he was trying to get ahold of Barbra Jean. "Hey BJ, do you want me to pick up something for supper?"

Rain started to crash all around the car and Brock had to turn the wipers on high. "Brock is it raining?" BJ asked.

"Yeah, I can barely see, I'm gonna pull over and wait for it to let up." "Oh, and Brock, don't get anything, we got enough to eat."

Brock saw something lying near the trash can in the allyway and he asked ""What's that?" "Brock, food is something you eat." "No, there is something out here in the ally, hang on.''

"No Brock, I gotta go, Henry wants something, love you bye." BJ said and she hung up the phone. "Huh, what is that?" Brock saw it was something with either a red shirt or white.

"Good lord, whatever it is, it looks scared." Brock got out of the car and walked out into the rain. "Is it a dog?" "Oh God, please don't let it be a dog." Brock said.

Brock moved the trash and things away from the thing and gasped when he saw what it was. "Oh my god, it'ss Reba." Brock said crouching right beside her.

Brock put a hand on her shoulder and she started shaking and crying "Please don't hurt me, please!" Reba put her arms over her fave in protection and Brock saw she had cuts, and her blouse was half open.

"Reba listen to me, it's Brock, remember?" Brock said helping her to her knees. "Who are you and what do you want?" Reba yelled still very scared.

"Reba, it's Brock, your ex husband remember?" Brock said shaking her. "Reba come on, let's get the heck out of here." Brock said helping her up.

Reba took procaution to getting in the car untill Brock told her it was all right. Reba nodded and before Brock got in his car he shook his head.

"God, who ever did this to you, I will make them pay, because you're everything to me." Brock whispered and climbed into the car.

She's a yellow pair of running shoes

A holey pair of jeans She looks great in cheap sunglasses

She looks great in anything

She's I want a piece of chocolate

Take me to a movie

She's I can't find a thing to wear

Now and then she's moody.

She's a Saturn with a sunroof

With her brown hair a-blowing

She's a soft place to land

And a good feeling knowing

She's a warm conversation

That I wouldn't miss for nothing

She's a fighter when she's mad

And she's a lover when she's loving.

And she's everything I ever wanted

And everything I need

I talk about her, I go on and on and on

'Cause she's everything to me.

She's a Saturday out on the town

And a church girl on Sunday

She's a cross around her neck

And a cuss word 'cause it's Monday

She's a bubble bath and candles

Baby come and kiss me

She's a one glass of wine

And she's feeling kinda tipsy.

She's the giver I wish I could be

And the stealer of the covers

She's a picture in my wallet

Of my unborn children's mother

She's the hand that I'm holding

When I'm on my knees and praying

She's the answer to my prayer

And she's the song that I'm playing.

And she's everything I ever wanted

And everything I need

I talk about her, I go on and on and on 'Cause she's everything to me.

She's the voice I love to hear

Someday when I'm ninety

She's that wooden rocking chair

I want rocking right beside me Everyday that passes

I only love her more

Yeah, she's the one

That I'd lay down my own life for.

And she's everything I ever wanted

And everything I need

She's everything to me

Yeah she's everything to me.

Everything I ever wanted

And everything I need

She's everything to me... 


	2. Earning a long forgotten trust

Brock pulled up to Reba's house and Reba started to get scared. "It's ok, this is your house, that you won in the divorce, remember?" Brock asked. 

Reba shook her head no, because she couldn't remember anything at all. "Man those guys who raped you are in for it now." Brock said.

"Come on Reba, you have to face Cheyenne and Van, remember them?" Brock asked taking her hand. Reba shook her head no.

"Reba, you do remember how to speak don't you?" Brock asked. Reba nodded yes, but still no reply in words.

"Here, I'll carry you." Brock said picking her up. Brock opened the door and Van and Cheyenne were sitting on the couch waiting on Reba to fix dinner.

"Well it's about time." Cheyenne said and Brock shook his head as if sayng "Don't." "What's wrong Mrs. H?" Van started to walk over to them and Reba buried her head in Brock's chest.

"She was attacked, and she's so scared, she won't even call me an idiot." Brock said. "Here, let me try and help." Van said as he started to cry.

"Mrs. H, it's your crazy son in law Van, do you remember where you live or work?" Van asked touching the top of her head.

Reba looked at him and she shook her head yes and then no. "This is so weird, it's like talking to a puppy, who can't answer, but only with head nods." Cheyenne said.

"Yeah, this can't be the same Mrs. H, who would hit me when I said something stupid, here free shot." Van shut his eyes and was going to let Reba hit him, but she laughed silently.

"See at lease she's somewhat laughing." Van said. "Now, I'm gonna moonwalk outta here." Van started to slide backwards, but flipped over the couch and everyone laughed, but Reba didn't make a sound.

"Ok, this is not good." Van said later when Reba was asleep. "Why is she afraid to talk dad?" Cheyenne asked.

"She's afraid to speak, she thinks we're gonna hurt her, see, I found her in an allyway, and she was attacked and she doesn't know why." Brock explained.

"Well, we're going to have to tell Jake and Kyra and sadly Barbra Jean as well." Van said. "Let's tell Barbra Jean first, but she has to promise us she won't freak out." Cheyenne said.

"Better tell her in the morning." Brock said sipping his coffee. "Ok, we'll see you tomorrow." Van said as Brock left.

"Good morning Brock." BJ said. "Hey, Barbra Jean, I want you to know something." Brock said. "What is it?" BJ asked.

"It's about Reba." Brock said. "Oh my lord, is she ok?" BJ asked getting worried. "She was raped and she's very scared of everyone, she's not even..." Brock watched BJ run down the street and finished his sentence "Talking."

Brock sprinted down the street after Barbra Jean and saw her open th door to Reba's house, who was looking around.

"Barbra Jean don't!" Brock yelled. When he looked in the door Barbra Jean was hugging Reba who was squirrming to get away.

"Let her go." Brock said and Reba ran to his side and buried her head in his shirt. "Barbra Jean, you've scared her, remember she can't say anything, she's too scared." Brock said hugging Reba.

"I didn't mean to." Barbra Jean said. "I know you didn't she just needs some time to regain her self." Brock said as Barbra Jean walked out.


	3. Cheyenne's beauty magic

"Reba, are you ok?" Brock asked her. Reba just nodded her head and Van and Cheyenne were watching. 

"Ok, I know the perfect way to get Mrs. H to laugh." Van said. Reba still had her head buried in Brock's shirt when Van came running through the lving room with Cheyenne chasing him.

"I'm am so gonna kill you!" Cheynne yelled. "Mrs. H help me!!" Van yelled hiding behind her. "Mom can't help you now, bubble butt." Cheyenne said.

Brock started laughing, but still Reba's laugh was silent. "Hey Reba, why don'tyou go wait upstairs, and I'll call you down in a second." Brock said and Reba nodded.

"Ok, Cheyenne, I have the world's best plan on earning Reba's trust back." Brock said. "How Mr. H?" Van asked.

"Why not take her to that club she adores so much and Cheyenne, you'd get to work you're beauty magic." Brock said.

"I'll try." Cheyenne said. "It shouldn't be to hard, she's pretty." Van said. "Wow Van, that's the first time you've said that about her." Brock sid and Cheyenne to was amazed.

"Ok mom, I'm coming up." Cheyenne yelled as she walked up the stairs. "Ok mom, dad, Van, and I are going to take you to your favorite club tonight, do you remember it?" Cheyenne asked.

Reba shook her head no. "Ok, well dad and Van went to go change so, lets get started." Cheyenne said turning on the curling iron.

A few hours later, Van and Brock were pacing back and forth when Cheyenne made a fanfare noise.

"Presenting, Ms. Reba Hart." Cheyenne ran down the stairs and Van and Brock's mouths dropped open, and Cheyenne clicked them shut.

Cheyenne had fixed Reba's hair into the flipped style she had had a few years ago and she was wearing a blue shirt that was see through which a lighter blue shirt was under and on her lucky cowboy boots and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Oh good lord." Van said looking at Cheyenne in amazement. "/hey you said beauty magic." Cheyenne said shrugging. "Well Reba, you look very, wow." Brock said as Reba took his hand and smiled.

"I wish you would talk." Brock said. Reba shruggs and walks out the door. "Come on Mrs. Montgomery." Van said reffering to the lady on Bewitched.

They arrived outside of the club ad Reba was a little nervous. "It's ok." Brock said giving her a reassuring smile. "Are you gonna sing?" Brock asked and Reba shook her head no again.

"Ok." Brock said as he got out of the car. _"Hart, stop it, you can't be falling in love with your silent ex wife."_ Brock thought as he emotionaly kicked himself.

* * *

Short, saving the best for next chapter. muhahahahaha 


	4. I hope you dance

Reba looked at her glass, while Brock was trying to keep down laughter. "What are you doing?" Brock asked about to laugh. 

Reba shrugged and pointed at glass as if asking for a drink. "What do you want?" Brock asked looking at the menu.

Reba points to a coke and the waitress takes the order. "Ok, we have a special song to play tonight, it's a beautiful one, just picked out by the hot ex football star." The DJ said waving at Van, who was hit by Cheyenne.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder_

_You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger_

_May you never take one single breath for granted_

_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed_

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean_

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens_

_Promise me that you'll give fate the fighting chance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance_

_Never settle for the path of least resistance_

_Living might mean taking chances but they're worth taking_

_Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth making_

_Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter_

_When you come close to selling out reconsider_

_Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_I hope you dance_

_(Time is a wheel in constant motion always)_

_I hope you dance_

_(Rolling us along)_

_I hope you dance_

_(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder)_

_I hope you dance_

_(Where those years have gone)_

_I hope you still feel small when you stand by the ocean_

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens_

_Promise me that you'll give faith the fighting chance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

**Reba starts to sing here:**_ Dance_

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance_

_(Time is a wheel in constant motion always)_

_I hope you dance_

_(Rolling us along)_

_I hope you dance_

_(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder)_

_I hope you dance_

_(Where those years have gone)_

_(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder)_

_I hope you dance_

_(Where those years have gone)_

Brock looked down at Reba who was smiling back at his shocked expression. Without thinking Brock kissed Reba while Van and Cheyenne giggled and clapped.

"Oh gosh, I'm so glad you can talk." Brock said. "Why didn't you talk before?" Brock asked. "I don't know, I guess, I was just to scared." Reba answered.

Brock smiled at Reba again as Van and Cheyenne walked over to them. "Good to here your voice again." Van said. "Yeah, it was really quiet." Cheyenne said.

"Well, I know you'll be glad to here this." Reba said. "What?" Van asked. "Van, you were so kind to me, I won't call you donkey anymore." Reba said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you wanna go home?" Brock asked. "Yeah, I am so tired, I could go to sleep right here." Reba said.

Brock, Reba, Van and Cheyenne walked out to the parking lot and Van suddenly changed his mind. "You know what, why don't we stay longer Cheyenne?" Van asked.

"Why not?" Cheyenne asked looking at Brock. "Fine bye me." Brock said helping Reba into the car.

"So, tell me the truth, what is the real reason you didn't talk?" Brock said as they drove down the highway.

"I really don't know, but I think that counsalor was right." Reba said. "What counsalor?" Brock asked. "A woman named Zina Ponsell came to Jake's school while I was there and she talked about 1 out of 4 women will know their attacker."

"Her son TJ is good friends with Jake and her daughter hangs around with them a lot." Reba explained. "Wow, do you remember what your attacker looked like?" Brock asked. "All I remember is muddy river colored hair and brown eyes." Reba said.

* * *

To let yall know that Zina, TJ, and Tia are living breathing people, they are my cousins and my aunt and I love them with all my heart. Tia is 14, TJ is 8 about to be 9 on the 17th, so I made him friends with Jake even though he's younger then them, believe me, they love this show as much as I do. I love you guys! I know this chapter was a little boring, but oh don't worry, so many surprises are in store for the next ones. 


	5. You, owe me, twenty bucks

Brock was racking in his thoughts when he heard Reba scream. "What!?" Brock yelled. "We went by my house." Reba said. "Oh, sorry." Brock said as he hit the brake and put the car in reverse. 

"You didn't mean to." Reba said. "Boy, when you didn't speak, it scared me to death." Brock said taking her hand as she got out of the car.

"Why?" "You wouldn't have had me to call you idiot." Reba said laughing. "Well, I mean you were helpless, you seemed like a little kid who was scared of the dark or something."

"Oh, I could remember everything you did for m and I thank you." Reba said opening the door. "Wanna come in?" Reba asked pointing inside.

"Sure, why not?" Brock asked. "So tell me what happened the day you were attacked." Brock asked sitting on the couch.

"All right." Reba said sitting right next to him. "I was walking down the street and then someone grabbed me and... and..." Reba started crying and Brock pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok, shh, you're all right." Brock said smoothinig her red hair. "No, it's not ok." Reba said pulling away. "Brock, this is not something you can ever get over." Reba sobbed.

"No that's very true, but at least you got all these people that love and wanna help you." Brock said putting a hand to her cheek.

"Brock..." Reba whispered. "Shh, listen, I want you to know something." Brock sid leaning closer to her.

"What?" Reba whispered. "I love you." Brock kissed her and Reba took off Brock's shirt, who took off hers and, well, you should know what happens next. Van and Cheyenne were looking in the window as Brock and Reba went upstairs and Cheyenne looked at Van with a devilish grin. "You owe me twenty bucks." Cheyenne said holding out her hand and Van slapped it in her hand.

It was seven hundred fenceposts from your place to ours

Neither one of us was old enough to drive a car

Sometimes it was raining, sometimes it would shine

We wore out that gravel road between your house and mine

I'd start walking your way

You'd start walking mine

We'd meet in the middle

'Neath that old Georgia pine

We'd gain a lot of ground

'Cause we'd both give a little

And their ain't no road to long

When you meet in the middle

It's been seven years tomorrow since we said our vows

Under that old pine tree, you ought to see it now

Standing in the back yard reminding me and you

That if we don't see eye to eye there's something we can do

I'd start walking your way You'd start walking mine

We'd meet in the middle

'Neath that old Georgia pine We'd gain a lot of ground

'Cause we'd both give a little

And their ain't no road to long

When you meet in the middle

Babe I love the way we work it out

That's what love's about (Amen! lol)

I'd start walking your way

You'd start walking mine

We'd meet in the middle

'Neath that old Georgia pine

We'd gain a lot of ground

'Cause we'd both give a little

And their ain't no road to long

When you meet in the middle

I'd start walking your way

You'd start walking mine

We'd meet in the middle

'Neath that old Georgia pine

We'd gain a lot of ground

'Cause we'd both give a little

And their ain't no road to long

When you meet in the middle

I'd start walking your way

You'd start walking mine

We'd meet in the middle

'Neath that old Georgia pine

We'd gain a lot of ground

'Cause we'd both give a little

And their ain't no road to long

When you meet in the middle

* * *

I thought this song was a little cool for these two, I mean come on, only one of them tried to work it out! Oh, I just reread the lyrics and yeah, they hardly ever see eye to eye and remember those two grew up together. 


	6. Oh my god, Mrs H!

I'e been gone, so this is one of the reasons I hadn't updated, and aother reason my friend died and she was only 14, so she wanted me to finish this story, so enjoy and it's not over yet.

* * *

Reba was in the shower long after Brock had left the next day aand was thinking about what had happened. 

Reba stepped out of the shower and she heard a scratchig noise on the bathroom door. "What?" "I don't remember getting a puppy."Reba said.

"Ms. Hart!" "Ms Hart!" A little voice called. "Henry, is that you?" Reba asked. "Yes ma'am." Henry said from outside the door.

"What is it?" Reba asked pulling her close on. "Can I ask you something when you come out?" Henry asked. "Sure, wait downstairs for me." Reba said and then she heard feet running down the steps.

"Ok Henry, what's up?" Reba asked coming downstairs. "Well, this queston is a little stupid." Henry said.

"There is no such thing as a stupid question, now what's your question?" Reba asked. "Do you love me?" Henry asked. Reba's heart went out to the little boy and truth be told, she had no answer.

"Well, I do, but it's just that you were concieved, while Brock and I were still married, but yeah, I love you Henry." Reba said putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Thanks Ms. Hart!" Henry said hugging Reba's leg." "Your welcome." Reba said patting his back. "Now would you like to be escorted home?" Reba asked.

"Yes please." Henry said as Reba opened the door. Reba and Henry were walking down the sidewalk when Barbra Jean rushed out to them.

"Oh thank God, you found him." BJ said hugging him. "He came over to the house as I was leaving the shower, so I'm gonna go back to the house." Reba said turning.

"Ok, bye Ms. Hart!" Henry waved and Reba turned around and waved back. "Boy, I feel sick." Reba said going to sit on the couch.

"Hey mom." Cheyenne said sitting next to her. "Hi Mrs. H." Van said. "Hey, and what do you want?" Reba asked touching her forehead to see if it would stop the pain.

"We just wanted to ask you if you enjoyed getting your voice back?" Cheyenne asked standing next to Van.

"Yes, I missed my southern speaking." Reba giggled and then clutched her stomache. "You ok Mrs. H?" Van asked touching her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be ok." Reba said as she got up off the couch. "I'm gonna go upstairs, I'll be back." Reba walked up the stairs and Van and Cheyenne waited.

"She's been up there for three hours." Van complained. "Let's go check on her." Cheyenne said as she walked up the stairs.

"Mom?!" Cheyenne yelled. "Mrs. H!?" Van also yelled. The two noticed that the bathroom door was closed. Van knocked on the door and no one answered.

He did it multiple times and then when after the umpteenth time, he started to bang the door.

"Mrs H!" Van yelled and Van started to ram the door untill it finally busted down and when they looked in, Van covered his mouth and Cheyenne screamed.


	7. It's your love

"Oh God, Cheyenne call an ambulance quickly!" Van yelled asa Cheyenne ran downstairs. Van kneeled beside Reba who was lying on the floor, passed out. 

"Come on Mrs H!" Van yelled shaking her. Van picked up her body and ran downstairs to Cheyenne. "Ok, the ambulance is on their way." "What was she doing?" Cheyenne asked.

"Remember she felt sick?" Van asked moving some hair from Reba's face. Sirens were blarring as Brock and BJ looked out the window. "Huh?" Brock asked as he walked outside.

"Oh Brock look!" BJ yelled as she saw them turn into Reba's driveway. "Come on!" Brock asked as he ran down the street to see what was wrong.

"What happpened Van?" Brock asked breathing hard. "She had gone upstairs and was up there for three hours and never came back down." Van expplained as he got into his truck.

"You gonna come?" He asked as Cheyenne got into the truck. "BJ, go with them and I'll go and see what happened." Brock said rushing into the house.

"OK, the bathroom upstairs." Brock said jogging up the stairs. When he opened the door to the bathroom, nothing lookef out of place, except, the cabinet was open.

"What the?" Brock asked looking to see what was missing. "Nothing." Brock said. He turned around to see that there was something very wrong.

"Is that... blood?" Brock asked putting his finger in the red stuff. "Oh, godd, she was bleeding." Brock said, but from what?" Brock wiped the stuff on a towel and he ran outside to get in his car.

Brock rushed to the hospital quickly and Van was waiting for him. "Is she ok?" Brock asked. "She's stopped talking again, sh's too afraid." Van shrugged.

"Damn it!" Brock yelled and people looked at him. "She's asleep if you wanna see her." Van said as they walked in the doors.

"What room?" Brock asked. "Room 183." Van said pointing down the hall. Brock walked down the hall and saw Reba was now awake. "Hey green eyes." He said sitting next to her.

Reba smiled at him and nodded. "Why did you quit talking?" Brock asked. Reba looked down at her fingers and didn't even shake her head or nod.

"Please talk to me." Brock said. Reba got out of the bed and walked to the window and she was still in her regular clothes.

"I'm gonna leave, I'll be back later." Reba just kept looking out the window. Brock walked out to the parking lot and he got in his car.

A song started to play on the radio and Brock tought of Reba the whole song through.

Dancin' in the dark middle of the night

Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight

Emotional touch touchin' my skin

And asking you to do what you've been doin' all over again

Oh it's a beautiful thing don't think I can keep it all in

I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go

It's your love

It just does something to me

It sends a shock right through me

I can't get enough

And if you wonder

About the spell I'm under

Oh it's your love

Better than I was, more than I am

And all of this happened by taking your hand

And who I am now is who I wanted to be

And now that we're together,

I'm stronger than ever

I'm happy and free

Oh it's a beautiful thing,

Don't think I can keep it all in

If you asked me why I've changed,

All I gotta do is say your sweet name

It's your love

It just does something to me

It sends a shock right through me

I can't get enough

And if you wonder

About the spell I'm under

Oh, it's your love

Baby, Oh oh, oh,

Oh it's a beautiful thing,

Don't think I can keep it all in

I just gotta let you konw what it is that won't let me go

It's your love

It just does something to me

It sends a shock right through me

I can't get enough

And if you wonder

About the spell I'm under,

Oh it's your love

It's your love, it's your love, it's your love

* * *

What's with me and the Faith and Tim songs? I guess cause they fit these two, IDK. 


	8. Feels like today

Brock was looking through Reba's house when she came through the door. "Did they release you?" Brock asked hoping for an answer. 

She nodded yes and got real close to him. "What?" Brck asked looking down at her. Reba put her arms around his nck and smiled at him.

"What did I do?" Brock asked. Rewba took his hand and put it to her stomache. "Are you hungry?" Brock asked and Reba sort of snorted and laughed silently.

"I love you Reba, you know that right?" Brock asked putting his arms around her waist. Reba nodded yes and Brock smiled back at her.

Brock leaned down and kissed her for a long time. "Will you speak now, have I earned your trust back?" Brock asked his forehead against hers.

"You didn't never have my trust." Reba smiled at him and Brock let out a sigh. "Ok, well, I'm gonna go back home, ok, I'll be back later." Brock said pulling away from her.

"Ok." Reba said as Brock walked out the door and a tear trickled down her cheek.

Brock saw Barbra Jean in the window and she was washing dishes and, he was guessing, in very deep thought.

"Hey honey." Brock said when he walked in the door. "Hey, so Reba's been released, but did you hear what happened to her?" BJ asked.

"Uh, yeah, I was there remember?" Brock asked givng her a confused look. "No, but did you hear what was happening?" BJ asked.

"No, do tell." Brock said sitting at the table. "Well, whoever raped Reba, got her pregnant." BJ said.

Brock's mouth opened and his blue eys grew wide. "What?" He asked in disbelief. "Yeah, she's pregnant with a little girl." BJ said.

"Barbra Jean, there's something you need to know." Brock said putting a hand on her shoulder after he'd gotten up from the table.

"What?" BJ asked. "I don't think the attacker got her pregnant." "What do you mean?" BJ asked. "I think I did." Brock said.

I Woke up this morning

With this feeling inside me that I can't explain

Like a weight that I've carried been carried away, away

But I know something is coming

I don't know what it is

But I know it's amazing, can save me

My time is coming

And I'll find my way out of this longest drought

It feels like today

I know it feels like today I'm sure it's the one thing that's missin'

The one thing I'm wishin'

Life's sacred blessin' in me

It feels like today

Feels like today

You treat life like a picture

But it's not a moment that's frozen in time

It's not gonna wait

Til you make up your mind, at all

So while this storm is breakin'

While there's light at the end of the tunnel

Keep running towards it

Releasing the pressure, that's my heartache

Soon this dam will break It feels like today I know it feels like today I'm sure it's the one thing that's missin'

The one thing I'm wishin'

Life's sacred blessin' in me

It feels like today

Feels like today

Feels like, feels like your life changes

Feels like, feels like your life changes

It's the one thing that's missin'

The one thing you're wishin'

Life's sacred blessin' It feels like today

Feels like, feels like your life changes

Feels like, feels like your life changes

* * *

Now do you see why Reba had Brock touch her stomache? Or why she was crying? Have fun thinking what's rushing through BJ'S mind right about now. 


	9. You'll be all right

"What!?" BJ screamed loudly. "Reba and I had unprotected...sex, and I think the kid is mine." Brock said. 

"When did this happen?" BJ asked about to hypervenilate. "About two or three weeks ago." Brock said.

"You know what, get out of my house." Barbra Jean yelled. "Go to the slut you love so much." BJ said and Brock became angry.

"Don't you dare call Reba a slut, if there's a slut here, it's you!" Brock said facing her. "Get the hell out of my house!" Barbra Jean screamed again and Brock left.

"How could Brock do this to me?" "I had loved him." BJ said "Well, hang on, that's not entirely true, I just had to marry him because of Henry, but I've gotta get him away from here." BJ said.

Brock went into Reba's house and almost scared her. "Hey!" Reba said. "Come here." Brock said. "What?" Reba asked when she was in front of him.

"Is that what you were trying to tell me when you had me touch your stomache?" Brock asked pulling her close to him.

"So you figured it out didn't you?" Reba asked puttig her arms around his neck. "Sorry it took me so long to realize something." Brock said picking her up off the ground.

"What did you have to realize?" Reba asked. "That I knew one day we'd be together again." Brock smiled and Reba kissed him.

"Well, like they say," Reba said. "You get mad, you then get strong, wipe your hads and shake it off." Reba said and Brock smiled at her.

You feel like a candle in a hurricane

Just like a picture with a broken frame

Alone and helpless like you've lost your fight

But you'll be alright, you'll be alright

Cause when push comes to shove

You taste what you're made of

You might bend 'til you break

Cause it's all you can take

On your knees you look up

Decide you've had enough

You get mad, you get strong

Wipe your hands, shake it off

Then you stand, then you stand

Life's like a novel with the end ripped out

The edge of canyon with only one way down

Take what you're given before it's gone

And start holdin' on, keep holdin' on

Cause when push comes to shove

You taste what you're made of

You might bend 'til you break

Cause it's all you can take

On your knees you look up

Decide you've had enough

You get mad, you get strong

Wipe your hands, shake it off

Then you stand, then you stand

Every time you get up and get back in the race

One more small piece of you starts to fall into place yeah

Cause when push comes to shove

You taste what you're made of

You might bend 'til you break

Cause its all you can take

On your knees you look up

Decide you've had enough

You get mad, you get strong

Wipe your hands, shake it off

Then you stand, then you stand

Yeah, then you stand yeah

Yeah, Baby

WOO HOO,

WOO HOO,

WOO HOO-

Then you stand

Yeah, Yeah

No worries, this story ain't even close to done.


	10. First dance, second chance

"So, is the kid mine?" Brock asked later that day. "Uh-huh." "The doctor told me, and I sorta knew that after you left." Reba explained. 

"How did you know you were pregnant?" Brock asked. "I am a woman, we know these things." Reba said laughing.

"So, I have the strange feeling you told BJ." Reba said. "Your feeling is correct and she's not all that pleased." Brock said. "I'm sorry." Reba said touching his arm.

"For what?" "You did nothing wrong." Brock said looking at her. "Unlike BJ, I know what I did wrong." Reba said shaking her head.

"Well, at least you know and I have a secret for you." Brock said motioning for her to lean in closer.

"What?" Reba asked. "I loved you more." Brock whispered and he kissed her cheek. "Are you serious?" Reba asked. "I swear." Brock said.

A divorce was filed and finished within a mtter of weeks and then Reba and Brock to were be married again.

After the ceromony Reba's favorite song was played for, what the minister would call, first dance of the second chance.

See your mama and the candles and the tears and roses

I see your daddy walk his daughter down the isle

And my knees start to tremble as I tell the preacher,

"Don't she look beautiful tonight?"

All the wonderful words in my head I've been thinking

Ya know I wanna say em all just right

I lift your veil and angels start singing

Such a heavenly sight, yeah!

Lost in this moment with you

I am completely consumed My feeling's so absolute

There's no doubt

Sealing our love with a kiss

Waited my whole life for this

Watching all my dreams come true

Lost in this moment with you

I smell the jasmine floating in the air like a love song

Watch my words draw sweet tears from your eyes

Bow our heads while the preacher talks to Jesus

Please bless this brand new life, yeah

Lost in this moment with you

I am completely consumed

My feeling's so absolute

There's no doubt

Sealing our love with a kiss

Waited my whole life for this

Watching all my dreams come true

Lost in this moment with you

Lost in this moment with you

I am completely consumed

My feeling's so absolute

There's no doubt

Sealing our love with a kiss

Waited my whole life for this

Watching all my dreams come true

Lost in this moment with you

Lost in the moment In this moment with you

Lost in the moment

Lost in the moment

In this moment with you

* * *

still not finished! 


	11. My wish for you is to find God's grace

Reba was down to one fingernail when Brock came in the door. "I'm so sorry I'm late." Brock said. "It's ok, oh here's Dr. Schmidt." Reba said pointing at a woman in white. 

"Hey Mrs. Hart and Dr. Hart." Dr. Schmidt said smiling at them both. "So what are you saying?" Brock said a few hours later in the Doctor's office.

"Reba will be giving birth to a little girl, and it will be very soon." She said smiling at them. "Oh wow, I can't believe it." Reba smiled. "Yeah, she's gonna be ok, after the accident you had." Brock said.

Reba and Brock were walking down the sidewalk when a man grabbed Reba and slammed her against the ally wall. Reba dropped to the ground unconcious and Brock started to fight with the attacker.

"Hey, leave him alone!" A voice yelled, it was Barbra Jean. The rober ran off and Barbra Jean chased him, bcause she had become a cop.

"Reba, are you ok?" Brock asked helping her up. "Yeah, Barbra Jean helped you didn't she?" Reba asked. "Yeah, so I guess she still is a protector to us, so I guess she forgave us." Brock said as they continued on their way.

"Whatever happened to Barbra Jean?" Dr. Schmidt asked. "She was shot by a gunman later that week." Reba said.

"Oh, well Mr. and Mrs. Hart, you two should start thinking of names, because Reba may go into labor anyday now." "We have!" Reba exclaimed. "What have you come up with?" "We agree on the name Saphire." Brock smiled.

"What a beautiful name." Dr. Schmidt said. A week later Reba gave birth to Saphire Nell Hart. "That's my little girl." Brock said smiling at her and then Reba. "Baby girl, we both have a wish for you and it will be eternal." Reba said.

I hope that days come easy and moments pass slow,

And each road leads you where you want to go,

And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,

I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.

And if one door opens to another door closed,

I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,

If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,

More then anything, more then anything,

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it,

Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,

You never need to carry more then you can hold,

And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,

I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,

Yeah, this, is my wish.

I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,

All the ones who love you, in the place you left,

I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,

And you help somebody every chance you get,

Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,

And you always give more then you take.

Oh More then anything, Yeah, and more then anything,

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it,

Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,

You never need to carry more then you can hold,

And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,

I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,

Yeah, this, is my wish.

* * *

One more chapter and this story may be done. 


	12. I loved her first

A fourteen year old redheaded girl wrinkled her nose and got ready to kick a football. "Come on Saphire, we ain't got all day!" Van yelled. 

"Three, two, one!" Saphire took off and kicked the ball right over the house. "Oh!" Van yelled. "Who's bad, I'm bad!" Saphire yelled giving Van a high five.

"What the heck?" Reba yelled as she walked outside laughing. "I kicked the ball over the house." "Yeah and right on my head." Brock said coming inside the gait.

"Oh boy, RUN!" Saphire and Van rushed passed Reba who had to move quickly to get out of their way.

"Well, she's got my kick and your inging voice." Brock asked taking Reba's hands. "Yeah, but remembre Brock, she won't be your little girl forever." Reba said.

"Hey, she will always be mine and yours, even when she's married." Brock said.

Saphire and Brock were standing outside the sanctuary waiting for the bride to go in. "Gosh, I wish your mother were here to see you now." Brock said.

"I do to, but she was called to go home and you'll see her and Aunt BJ again one day." Brock sarted crying at his daughter's words and she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Remember mama's watching us right now, wishing she could be here and I know she can see, because there are holes in the floor of Heaven." Saphire said taking Brock's hand.

The bridal march played and the ceremony only lasted an hour and Brock was sitting alone in a chair away from everyone else.

"Come on daddy, it's time for the father daughter dance." Saphire said holding out hre hand. Brock took it and the song I loved her first started playing.

Look at the two of you dancin' that way

Lost in the moment and each other's face

So much in love, you're alone in this place

Like there's nobody else in the world

I was enough for her not long ago

I was her number one, she told me so

And she still means the world to me

Just so you know

So be careful when you hold my girl

Time changes everything

Life must go on

And I'm not gonna stand in your way

I loved her first

I held her first

And a place in my heart

Will always be hers

From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

And I prayed that she'd find you someday

But it's still hard to give her away

I loved her first

How could that beautiful woman with you

Be the same freckled-face kid that I knew

The one that I read all those fairytales to

And tucked into bed all those nights

And I knew the first time I saw you with her

It was only a matter of time

I loved her first

I held her first

And a place in my heart Will always be hers

From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

And I prayed that she'd find you someday

But it's still hard to give her away I loved her first

From the first breath she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

Someday you might know what I'm goin' through

When a miracle smiles up at you

I loved her first

Ooh, ooh

Saphire gave birth two years later to a little girl and named her after her mother. "Do you wanna hold Reba Nell?" Saphire asked.

"More than you know." Brock said cradling the little baby girl in his arms. "I bet you're gonna be just like your grandma." Brock tried to hold back tears, but some leaked down his face.

A few years later, Brock was walking through clouds and then sunlight. "Brock?" A familiar voice called.

"Reba, is that you?" Brock asked looking around. "Yes." Reba appeared out of no where and a smile was on her face.

"Oh gosh, you're even more beautiful." Brock said touchng her cheek. "Let's go home." Reba said as she took Brock's hand and lead him in the pearly gaits, where they would spend eternity together always.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this stry as much as I enjoyed writing it. I cried wrting the last sentenve, because I know I'll see my friend again soon. God bless: Ashton 0:) 


End file.
